


I'm Dangerous (the ZeroZero remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pulls the mic close, cradling it with one hand.  "There was one hella throwdown in the dark at Wolfblood Beach last night, a rumble, some tweakheads looking for trouble."  She laughs, a throaty, mocking growl.  "Better luck next time, assholes.  'Joys ain't no pushovers.  Tweaks: zero, 'joys: one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dangerous (the ZeroZero remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the danger is I'm dangerous (might just tear you apart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031860) by [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss). 



> A remix of dark_siren's lovely little Killjoys story, "the danger is I'm dangerous (might just tear you apart)"
> 
> Beta by Ande, as always.

She sets the timer and flips a switch. Anything more than ten minutes and the Dracs start tracking. "Listen up, killjoys, this is DJ ZeroZero with last night's par-tee report, brought to you by BL/ind. Up yours, motherfuckers."

Zee leans back in her chair and takes a drag off of her cigarette, exhaling loudly. Her broadcast console, like everything else in the little trailer, is a hand-me-down of a hand-me-down, and is shoved up against the wall. Taped and stapled to the wall are show flyers, wanted posters, pictures, and drawings, years and years worth, an inadvertent collage of life in the Zones. She can't help but glance at the fuzzy old snap of Dr. D, her most prized possession.

She pulls the mic close, cradling it with one hand. "There was one hella throwdown in the dark at Wolfblood Beach last night, a rumble, some tweakheads looking for trouble." She laughs, a throaty, mocking growl. "Better luck next time, assholes. 'Joys ain't no pushovers. Tweaks: zero, 'joys: one."

A light flashes on her console and she adjusts the gain. "The Nuklear Nightklub got raided again by Dracs, looks like everyone got away clean, but keep your peepers open, friends. Don't get caught with your pants down and yer ass hanging out in the wind."

Zee takes a swig from a scuffed bottle of water, wipes her mouth off on the thin sleeve of her shirt. "Some of you junkpunks might be hearing rumors of a big to-do that happened last night on Route Tranquility, and I'm gonna tell it to you straight, like I always do. You can trust DJ Zee, you know that, right? Right."

She stubs out her cigarette in the overflowing ashtray and tucks her bright green hair behind her ear. "Zee was hungry last night, Zee was on the prowl, and Zee heard that MGMK was playing at Nellie Neutron's Fuck You House out in Zone 6." Zee couldn't help the drawl that she slipped into, her body still tender and bruised and well-fucked. "MGMK's never brought anything but good luck to Zee, so I opened the throttle and hauled ass." Zee pauses, and there's a metallic ticking, the sound of the trailer heating up under the desert sun.

"Nellie's was jammed, all the desert rats coming in for some good tunes and good times, get laid or get high, Zeegirl included. But it's hard to do anything but fucking dance when MGMK's playing, you know what I'm talking about, the way the music makes your heart vibrate in your chest."

"Best times," she mutters, lighting another cigarette. "And outta nowhere, MGMK stops and you could hear the whispers, travelling faster than the speed of gossip. The crowd parted and there _she_ was. _Motorbaby._ " There is a hint of reverence in her voice; Zee knows it, but doesn't care. Motorbaby deserved their respect; always had.

"MGMK started back up, and the crowd swallowed her, but I saw her, dust dolls. She danced like BL/ind hadn't taken so much away from her over the years, family and friends, the ultimate fuck you. She turned her face up and the the neon lights dripped down, and she was _beautiful_."

Taking a deep breath, Zee touches the picture of Dr. D. "Never forget who she lost, and remember what we're fighting for." 

After a long moment of silence, she laughs softly. "And then the Dracs raided the place and Zee split with a couple of shiny new friends and good times were had by all."

Clearing her throat, Zee takes another sip of water. "In other news, the weather's supposed to be filthy foul the next few days, and you know that means Dracs will be looking for trouble. Stay sharp."

The timer on her console is about to reach zero, so she wraps it up. "You've been listening to DJ ZeroZero's par-tee report, live from Zone 4. Keep your mask on and keep running, killjoys."

-fin-


End file.
